When You Still Love Me
by hyekyung.wildgrass
Summary: namaku kang hye kyung biasa di panggil hye kyung. bisa dibilang aku gadis berparas cantik, kaya raya, dan pintar. mengapa aku bilang begitu? karena itu semua adalah kenyataannya. aku cantik karena memang sudah keturunan. Kedua aku pintar karena aku dapat juara 2 paralel keren kan? selain itu aku masuk di salah satu sekolah elite di kotaku. apapun bisa kulakukan karena aku kaya.


**Disclaimer**: cerita ini milik pikiran liark,, diriku cuman meminjam nama nama

**CAST: Kang hyekyung (bisa diubah nama sendiri) , KIm ryeowook, anak2 SM-ent**

**Rated**: K

**Genre**: persahabatan

**Warning: AU, OOC dan miss-typo, STRAIGHT, g suka g usah baca**

**Summary: **namaku kang hye kyung biasa di panggil hye kyung. bisa dibilang aku gadis berparas cantik, kaya raya, dan pintar. mengapa aku bilang begitu? karena itu semua adalah kenyataannya. aku cantik karena memang sudah keturunan. Kedua aku pintar karena aku dapat juara 2 paralel keren kan? selain itu aku masuk di salah satu sekolah elite di kotaku. apapun bisa kulakukan karena aku kaya. ayahku termasuk salah satu orang terkaya dikotaku.

**Note: **ini ff ku dulu pas waktu aku ngadmin dan waktu itu aku berimajinasi liar dan akhirnya menghasilkan FF ini, dan kumohon re-viewnya juseyooo~~ u,u)vjadi kalau yg pernah membacaerartituauthornya sama

* * *

namaku kang hye kyung biasa di panggil hye kyung. bisa dibilang aku gadis berparas cantik, kaya raya, dan pintar. mengapa aku bilang begitu? karena itu semua adalah kenyataannya. aku cantik karena memang sudah keturunan. Kedua aku pintar karena aku dapat juara 2 paralel keren kan? selain itu aku masuk di salah satu sekolah elite di kotaku. apapun bisa kulakukan karena aku kaya. ayahku termasuk salah satu orang terkaya dikotaku.

Hari ini hari pertamaku memasuki semester 2 setelah 2 minggu aku libur dan menghabiskannya dengan belanja belanja dan belanja. Untuk apa aku punya orang tua yang kaya raya kalau tidak dimanfaatkan.  
Didepan kelas aku melihat jung jessica sedang menganggu seorang namja yang culun dan gendut. yah... memang itu adalah kebiasaan jung jessica suka mengganggu dan menghina orang-orang yg menurutnya lemah dan tidak selevel dengannya. dia itu sok berkuasa dan sok dalam segala hal. memang sih kuakui dia itu cantik, pintar. Dan dia juga juara 3 pararel disini. ayahnya adalah donatur utama di sekolah ini, tapi ayahku juga termasuk salah satu donatur disini juga.  
huh... Tapi Menurutku aku masih jauh lebih baik dari pada dia.  
mendengar namja itu berteriak-teriak tidak karuan dan semakin memekakkan telingaku. Lebih aku segera menolongnya saja.

(~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~)

hyekyung P.O.V

"hey, jung jessica! lepaskan dia!" teriakku pada yeoja yang terus menganggu namja yang berbadan besar itu.

"mwo? ini bukan urusanmu hye kyung-ah" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"ya aku tau, ini bukan urusanku, tapi kau mengganggu temanku, cepat kembalikan bukunya!kataku sambil meraih buku namja itu dari tangan jung jesica.  
"huh, kau ini mengganggu saja" katanya mendengus kesal.

"dah aku mau pergi, awas kau namja jelek ! Kali ini kau memang beruntung ada malaikat penolong, tapi kita liat saja nanti ya ?" katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.  
setelah dia pergi... aku melihat wajah namja berbadan besar itu dengan seksama. Dan ternyata dia adalah kim ryewook si namja yang culun itu. mungkin kalau kulihat dari tubuhnya. berat badannya kira-kira 80 kg, rambutnya berwarna hitam, berkacamata tebal dan membawa buku kemana-mana. Aku tidak heran kalau dia yang menjadi juara 1 pararel disekolahku.

"terimakasih hye kyung-ah sudah menolongku" katanya lirih padaku

"puhhh,,, terima kasih?! dasar namja lemah dan lembek, nih bukumu!" kataku sambil mengembalikan bukunya dgn kasar.  
"kenapa kau bersikap sekasar itu? bukankah tadi kau bilang aku ini temanmu ?" tanyanya polos. Ia menatapku dengan ketakutan.

"hah?! temanmu ? Jangan harap ya ! tadi aku hanya asal bicara agar jung jessica segera melepaskanmu. dan satu lagi suaramu itu berisik !" bentakku kasar lalu aku beranjak prgi. kim ryeowook memanggilku lgi

"hye kyung-ah"  
"apa lagi?" tanyaku dgn malas. Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku

"chukkae.. karena kamu berhasil menjadi juara pararel ke 2" ujarnya tersenyum lembut. Tapi sayang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya.

"ouwh, mentang-mentang kau yang menjadi juara 1 paralel disekolah ini. kau bilang chukkae padaku, kau mengejekku hah ?, sayangnya aku tidak butuh ucapan darimu" jawabku dengan nada meninggi. Aku melihat ryeowook yang masih mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"kenapa kau masih mengulurkan tanganmu? ooh kau mau berjabat tangan denganku ? Haha tpi ma'af aku tidak mau karena aku jijik denganmu !" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar itu aku pergi pun meninggalkannya yg masih diam ter paku melihatku seperti itu . Yah aku yeoja yang sangat keterlaluan dan sangat menyebalkan.

(~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~)

Pada saat pelajaran bahasa, mrs kwon Boa masuk ke kelasku  
"annyeonghaseyo" sapa beliau dengan wajah tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Serius, galak dan menyebalkan. Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika melihatnya dan itupun berlanjut hingga sekarang.  
"annyeonghaseyo" jawab kami serempak.  
"hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan siswa baru'' ujar beliau masih dengan wajah yang serius. Aku penasaran. Hal apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa atau yah setidak tersenyum pait.

Oh ya  
ehhmm tadi beliau bilang siswa baru ya ? Aku ingin tau seperti apa dia, biasanya murid yang masuk ke kelas A, yang pertama dilihat adalah dia pandai atau opsi kedua dia dari keluarga yang berada atau kaya raya.  
''silahkan masuk Luna" perintah miss kwon Boa. Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang yeoja yang berbadan tinggi semampai, yeppo dan rambutnya lurus, panjang terurai.  
"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu luna"  
"oh, ne anyeonghaseyo, nega Luna park inmida, manaseo bangapseumnida" kata yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya sopan. Ia juga tersenyum manis.  
"oh oke, kau boleh duduk disebelah hyekyung" ujar miss kwon Boa menunjuk kearah tempat duduk disebelahku yang kebetulan kosong.

"ne, gumawo seongsaengnim" jawab luna kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk disebelahku.

(~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~)

yah, dilihat dari dekatpun dia juga tetap cantik, dan kelihatannya juga pintar. Haaaaahh tapi kenapa mrs boa harus menyuruhnya duduk disampingku ? Kenapa tidak ditempat lain ? Disamping lee donghae atau Yoona mungkin. Kenapa harus aku ? Hah aku benci jika harus berinteraksi atau berteman dengan yang lain. Yah aku tipe yeoja yang ingin mandiri, tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, tidak ingin meminta bantuan orang lain. Aku ingin semua yang kulakukan harus dengan tenaga dan pikiranku sendiri. Banyak temanku yang bilang aku yeoja yang angkuh, sombong, egois bla bla bla. Terserah yang mereka katakan karena ini adalah diriku dan hidupku , tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengaturnya kecuali aku sendiri. Huuhhh firasatku mengatakan dia pasti akan membuatku susah dan sengsara. Fiuhh baiklah tak perlu dipedulikan anggap saja dia sedang mengungsi di mejamu, hyekyung.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, sesegera mungkin aku menjauh dari yeoja itu.  
tapi oh my good yeoja itu malah semakin mendekatiku.  
"haiii" sapanya dengan girang.  
"hemss, kenapa?" tanyaku ketus.  
"boleh aku tau namamu ?" tanyanya yang terus mendekat padaku. Hish yeoja ini.

"HYE KYUNG !" jawabku singkat, padat, jelas dan tentu saja terdengar ditelinganya. Aku segera beranjak dari hadapannya.  
"hye kyung-ya kau mau kemana ?" teriaknya sambil mengejarku yang terus berjalan ke kantin.  
"KANTIN" jawabku pelan.  
"kekantin ? aku ikuut" katanya dengan nada manja.  
"TER-SE-RAH" kataku dengan kasar dan lantang.

(~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~)

sepanjang perjalanan kekantin, Luna park terus bercerita tentang dirinya, keluarganya, teman lamanya, tukang kebun, pembantunya, penjual sayur dekat rumahnya hua kenapa tidak sekalian tukang pembersih got kau ceritakan bodoh. Huah telingaku semakin panas mendengar semua cerita konyolnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya yang menurutku sangat tidak penting untuk didengarkan.

dikoridor sekolah dekat kantin aku bertemu dengan kim ryeowook. dia melihatku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku tpi aku tak mempedulikannya, dan terus berjalan ke kantin.  
"hei, hye kyung-ah, namja tdi menyapamu, kenapa kau mengacuhkannya?" tanya luna menatapku.  
"bukan urusanmu!" bentakku kasar.  
"tpi.. Bukankah dia temanmu?" tanyanya lagi.  
"hah?! temanku kau bilang ? Hahahaha jangan sok tau kamu"  
aku melihatnya terdiam lama.  
"kenapa? kau tidak suka. Oke akan kuberi tau padamu. aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan atau berteman dengan siapapun,termasuk namja itu ataupun KAU !" ujarku lagi dengan menekankan kata kau.

kupikir dia akan menangis atau bahkan menjauhiku karena kata-kataku barusan yang terdengar sangat kasar. Ternyata aku salah, dia justru berkata.

"ooh, kenapa seperti itu. Justru aku jadi ingin mjd sahabat pertamamu hyekyung ah" dengan tersenyum simpul. APA ? Tidak salah ?

(~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~)

haah ? Aku baru tau ada orang yang seperti dia. dia mau menjadi teman dekat pertamaku ? Haha apa tidak salah, apa aku salah dengar ? Padahal setiap dia bertanya aku akan menjawabnya dengan kasar dan ketus. Tapi duoblle what Buset aja telinga sama kepalanya terbuat dari apa sih ? Besi, baja, seng , beton atau bah

kan tembaga ? Keras kepala banget ? Kenapa dia tidak mencari teman selain aku. Kenapa harus aku. Haah. Huft, baiklah. aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Emosiku benar-benar hampir meledak. Setiap aku pergi dia selalu ikut denganku. Dia pikir aku induknya ?  
Ia masih terus dan terus mendektiku. Memangnya dia tidak bosan, setiap aku tolak dia untuk menjadi temanku. Tapi justru ia semakin gencar untuk memintaku menjadi temannya.

Pada saat pulang sekolah.  
"hei, luna" teriakku. Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tersenyum.  
"waeyo, hye kyung~a ?" tanyanya  
"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ?"  
"tumben sekali kau memanggilku Luna, biasanya kau memanggil seperti ini hei luna park atau hei kamu"! kata luna smbil menirukan gayaku saat memanggilnya, itu membuatku hampir tersenyum tapi aku menahannya.  
Aku memutar kedua bola mataku "hei sudah diam ! aku mau tanya padamu"  
lalu dia menghentikan tawanya.  
"ya tanya saja" ujarnya melihat serius kearahku."jawab jujur ! kenapa kau mau brteman denganku ? padahal aku selalu berkata kasar padamu ?" tanyaku dengan nada setenang mungkin.  
"kau mau tau, apa mau tau banget, dan haruskah aku menjawabnya sekarang?" tanyanya lagi tersenyum simpul.

(~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~) (~*O*)~ ~(*O*~)

"mau tau apa mau tau banget, trus apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang ?" ujarnya tersenyum simpul.  
" mau tau bangeeett, gag. tau depan juga boleh. uda deh jangan bercanda, cepet jawab !" kataku dengan nada tinggi.  
"Oke, aku mau berteman dengnmu karena pertama kau itu cantik, unik, menarik, pintar, kaya, baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi sedikit congkak dan takabur, hahahahahaha" tawanya meledak seketika itu. Hahaha dia bilang aku baik hati. Dia melihatnya darimana. Hanya dia yang mengatakanku seperti itu. Padahal teman-temanku bilang aku orang yang ehm kalian pasti tau kan. tanpa sadar akupun ikut tertawa saat melihatnya yang masih bicara seperti kereta api.  
Tiba-tiba dia melihatku dengan tajam.  
'kk..k..kau tertawa hye kyung~ya ?" tanyanya heran.  
Aku kembali dengan tampangku yang dingin.  
"eh tidak siapa yang tertawa" ujarku membela diri.  
Tiba-tiba dia berkata lantang didepan kelas.  
"heiii chingu... ternyata hye kyung bisa tertawa, hahaha"  
buset dah ni anak. Gumamku geram. sontak aku mjd perhatian seluruh teman-temanku dikelas. Lalu dengan sigap aku menutup mulut Luna dan cepat-cepat membawanya keluar kelas.

Author P.O.V  
tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang bola mata yg melihat mereka dari awal.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Gaje ya,,, iya tauuu ini kan aku bikinnya awal awal jadi author (p'-'q)

jeongmal gumawo buat yangmau baca dan yang mau review koment koment ngasih saran makasih banget yaak :* :*


End file.
